The Forecast Manufacturer
The Forecast Manufacturer is the ninth episode of Season 7 and the overall eightieth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot Cultural references *After Billy Whalen takes the Thermal Regulation Suppository, Dr. Venture calls him a "rectal Neil Armstrong". This is a reference to the ground-breaking 1969 moon landing. When Dr. Venture urges him to “Push it, Billy, push it real good” he’s referencing the lyrics to Salt n Pepa’s 1988 hit “Push It” *Henchman 21 mentions the pre-teen kids training in Gōjū-ryū, Shotokan, and White Crane fighting styles. *During the karate class for pre-teens, 21 and a young girl reenact a scene from "Enter the Dragon" (potentially knowingly and unknowingly, respectively) in which the character played by Bruce Lee is giving a private lesson to a martial arts student. 21 is berated for striking the child in a similar fashion as in the movie, as the children in the karate class are too young to hit each other without crying and this upsets their parents. *When Dr. Venture asks Hank if he wants to come on a Team Venture mission, Hank replies he's too busy worrying about his girlfriend to be like the "lady from Jurassic Park and go chase storms" with him. He is confusing actresses Laura Dern and Helen Hunt. *Dr. Z asks the Monarch a riddle: "what eight can hold two asses?". The Monarch replies Eight Crazy Nights with Adam Sandler and Rob Schneider. *Sgt. Hatred is seen reading a used copy of ''The Day After Tomorrow'', a 1994 thriller novel written by Allan Folsom. *After Billy Whalen says the purple haze surrounding the weather machine is made of silver nitrate, Dr. Venture asks if the Wind Cries Mary on the other side, a joke referencing the album by Jimi Hendrix, because Hendrix has an album called Purple Haze. The silver nitrate itself has been used in real life cloud seeding weather control efforts. *The Monarch says to 21 their wetsuits make them appear as if they're in a "Cult of Personality video". This is a reference to the Cult of Personality song by Living Colour. *When The Monarch tells Henchman 21 to swap snorkels with him because the color of 21's matches his flippers Dr. Z tells him that,"You cannot mix and match. This isn't Build-A-Bear." *When The Monarch presents The Creep with his wallet, Henchman 21 expresses his frustration with The Monarch that he isn't using the 200 dollar Paul Smith brand wallet that 21 bought for him. The Monarch says that the color was teal and that it was a lady's wallet, despite the fact that it's a men's brand. *The Creep says that The Monarch and 21 must survive "the most dangerous game". This is thought to be a reference by The Monarch and 21 to the 1924 short story by Richard Connel, in which humans are hunted safari style. Instead, The Creep is merely referring to a "sinister" version of a (still quite dangerous) children's game played with lawn darts. The Creep comments that he had to look all over the globe to procure the lawn darts after a world-wide ban, a reference to lawn dart ban in the US and Canada of the real world. *When the time traveling Doctor Venture and Billy Quizboy exit the time machine they are dressed in outfits from different eras similar to the main characters in the movie Time Bandits. *The design of the "Mountain Whizzy" can thrown at the X-12 indicates it's a take-off of Mountain Dew. *The X-12 is similar in design to the Avengers Quinjet seem in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The whiteboard on Jared and Dean’s dorm room door has dialogue from the Bridge of Death scene from 1975’s “Monty Python and the Holy Grail” *Someone has taped a slip of paper that reads "evil" over a placard on Jared and Dean’s dorm room door that reads "RESIDENT ASSISTANT" so that it reads as "RESIDENT evil. Connections to previous episodes *The X-12 Dr. Venture and Billy Whalen use to fly up to the weather machine was first seen in a montage in Hostile Makeover. *The Season 7 subplot of Guild Stranger S-464 and Agent Kimberly McManus's relationship problems continues in this episode. S-464's betrayal of the guild seems to indicate that the two didn't work things out in the Bellicose Proxy. *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch states in this episode that efforts to reach diplomatic solutions with the rogue Peril Partnership have failed. In The Terminus Mandate, the Guild villain Red Death is responsible for scuttling an attempt at peace with the Partnership. *Billy Whalen uses the anti-gravity belt previously used by Jonas Venture Jr. to fly near the weather machine. *The Creep has many stolen objects either previously mentioned or owned by characters previously mentioned in the Venture Bros. show. These include: **The Monarch's butterglider from The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider **Grover Cleveland's Presidential Time Machine, which was seen previously only in the intro to Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean, an episode from season 1 **Maybe Man's Indifference Engine. Mister Maybe was seen imprisoned in the Dunwitch Asylum for the Criminally Obsessive in the episode Momma's Boys. **Mr. Monday's calendar of magic Mondays. Mister Monday was last seen in Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) when he was shot by Phantom Limb. **Nat King Cobra's Venomator. Nat King Kobra was mentioned (but never seen) in the first season episode Ice Station - Impossible!. *The Creep appears to be wearing the breastplate worn by Tank Top, an allegedly traitorous member of the OSI that was killed by Molotov Cocktease in O.S.I. Love You. The Creep also seems to be wearing the foot of Galacticon, a Guild villain and robot last seen in Bot Seeks Bot. *Dr. Venture tells S-464 he once dated a "black widow", known for causing the death of her husbands. This is a reference to Novia from the previous episode, the Terminus Mandate. *Dean and Sirena's tryst seems to be an offshoot of their encounter in the High Cost of Loathing, where it was established they both were going to Stuyvesant University and attended Professor Victor Von Helping's botany class. *In the post-credits scene, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and Agent McManus are seen walking the halls of Guild Strategic Operations, a location first appearing and last seen in the Bellicose Proxy. Trivia *Sirena is the first girl that Dean sleeps with in the series. First Appearances *The Creep (also last appearance). Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 7